


Stay safe for me

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, phlint - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://twitter.com/BigLeoSis/status/608701625608351744/photo/1<br/>The Inspiration for this work from atoricrash <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay safe for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



> https://twitter.com/BigLeoSis/status/608701625608351744/photo/1  
> The Inspiration for this work from atoricrash <3

**Stay Safe for me**

Seit dem Vorfall mit Loki hatte ich immer ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
Ich hatte bei diesem Angriff für kurze Zeit zwei Dinge verloren, die mir alles bedeuteten. Zum einen die Kontrolle über mich selbst, zum Anderen den Menschen, der mir bisher alles in meinem Leben bedeutet hatte.

Die Kontrolle über mich hatte ich schnell wiedererlangt. Dank der Hilfe von Natasha.  
Aber Phil hatte ich verloren geglaubt. Für viele Monate. Bis ich hinter Hills und Furys kleines großes Geheimnis gekommen war.

Phil hatte all die Zeit gelebt. Und sie hatten ihm verboten, sich bei mir zu melden. Zu meiner eigenen und der Sicherheit der Avengers. Sie wollten nicht 'riskieren' das wir von unseren Missionen abgelenkt wurden.  
Aber es hätte nichts besser wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurückbringen können, als zu wissen, dass Phil lebte. Er hatte mich bis dahin immer auf der richtigen Spur gehalten. Hatte sein Vertrauen in mich gesetzt, als es keiner mehr tat. Hatte mir ein neues zu Hause, eine neue Aufgabe gegeben, nachdem mich alle bereits aufgegeben hatten.  
Und ich hatte ihn nie enttäuscht.  
Ich war zu einem ranghohen Agent in S.H.I.E.L.D aufgestiegen, war der beste Schütze in der ganzen Agency und erledigte meine Aufträge gewissenhaft ('Echt Clint? Gewissenhaft?!') und mit nur geringen Kollateralschäden. ('Wir sollten uns über die Bedeutung des Wortes Kollateralschaden noch einmal dringend unterhalten')

Aber nun hatte ich Phil wieder zurück in meinem Leben.  
Und auch wenn er nicht mehr mein Händler war, sondern jetzt mit diesem Kindergarten ('Sie sind gute Agents, Clint.') arbeitete, so sahen wir uns beinahe genauso oft wie vorher. Er war ziemlich schnell in mein Appartement im Tower eingezogen und wir trieben die Anderen wohl mit unserer Anwesenheit in den Wahnsinn.  
Aber ich liebte es einfach so viel Zeit mit Phil zu verbringen, wie nur möglich.  
Wer konnte schon sagen, wann es wieder einmal zu spät war.

Und eine wunderbare Kleinigkeit hatte dieser Vorfall mit Phils Tod mit sich gebracht.  
Egal wer von uns auf eine Mission ging, ob wir gleichzeitig auf Missionen gingen, wir schickten uns immer eine kleine Nachricht: Stay safe!

Aber es gab auch Tage wie heute, wo Phil nicht ganz so heil von einer Mission zurück gekehrt war. Er lag in einem der Betten der medizinischen Abteilung und bekam den letzten Chek-Up, während ich in Begleitung von Natasha vor der Tür darauf wartete, endlich zu ihm zu dürfen.  
Als die Ärztin endlich kam und mir das 'Go' gab, stürmte ich in das Zimmer und ich sah, wie Phil seufzte.  
Er schlug die Decke ein wenig bei Seite und ich kletterte sofort zu ihm unter die Decke.  
Es kümmerte mich kein Stück, dass ich noch meine dreckige Uniform trug.

Ich schmiegte mich vorsichtig an ihn und Phils Arm schloss sich um meine Schultern.

„Stay safe sieht anders aus,“ bemerkte ich leise und ich fühlte, wie sich Phils Lippen vorsichtig in mein Haar drückten.

„Es tut mir Leid Clint,“ meinte er leise. „Aber es sind zum Glück nur ein paar kleine Kratzer.“

Understatement des Jahrhunderts, aber ich würde nichts sagen.

Denn in unserem Fall bedeutete 'Stay safe' mehr, als auf sich aufzupassen.  
Denn es war das stille Versprechen, immer zueinander zurück zu kehren.  
Stay safe – Gib auf dich Acht!  
Stay safe – Ich liebe dich!  
Stay safe …  
Es waren immer die gleichen beiden Worte, aber für uns bedeuteten sie die Welt.


End file.
